The rain dries by the White Moon
by Gumita Cleon
Summary: DRABBLE El ya no tenia nada que perder y se dejó caer en la desesperación, No contaba con que ella apareciera de nuevo en su vida. Ichiruki :D Spoiler Cap. 459 del manga.


**Bleach no me pertenece, el nombre y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, este fanfic fue hecho con el proposito de entretener y sin fines de lucro**

* * *

><p><strong>The rain dries by the White Moon<strong>

Todo había sido muy rápido, por un momento estaba peleando al lado de Ginjou con su Fullbright en su máximo esplendor, al instante, ese mismo aliado lo había atravesado con su espada arrebatándole sus poderes. En ese momento Ichigo pudo sentir nuevamente la impotencia y desesperación, la misma que tenía antes de ser Shinigami, pero que nunca había externado. Cuando le exigió a Ginjou que le regresara sus poderes, sintió como el filo de una espalda atravesaba su pecho; al momento de voltear, oh sorpresa, las personas que tenía atrás de él era ni más ni menos que Urahara y su propio padre. El peli naranja se sintió derrotado, decepcionado, traicionado, en ese instante no le importó derramar algunas lágrimas, ¿Qué más podía perder si lo había perdido todo? Sus familia, sus amigos, sus poderes y también a _ella_.

-Papá… ¿Tu también? ¿Así es todo?-en realidad no sentía dolor en el pecho, pero la pena que lo embargaba, eso sí le dolía y mucho. Su padre lo miro tranquilo y después esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Idiota, no fui yo quien te atravesó, fíjate bien, ahora deberías ser capaz de ver la verdadera forma…-le dijo Isshin a su hijo, mientras el abría sus ojos con sorpresa, una silueta se empezaba a formar ante su mirada atónita-…de quien empuña esa espada.

Y entonces, pudo ver claramente, la persona que sostenía la espada era Kuchiki Rukia, la Shinigami que no había visto desde hace 17 meses y un poco más, y por una jugarreta del destino, como la primera vez, ella atravesándolo con una espada.

En un momento, todos los sentimientos que lo embargaban se habían ido, junto con la lluvia en su interior. Rukia lo veía con esa sonrisa tan suya, transmitiéndole tantas cosas sin decir nada, Ichigo empezaba a percibir nuevamente reiatsus, pero eso que importaba, Rukia estaba de nuevo a su lado-¡Rukia!-el no dudaba, solo estaba afirmando la presencia de la Shinigami ahí mismo, ante la mención del nombre de la morena, la espada que lo atravesaba lanzó un enorme resplandor. Una enorme ola de reiatsu se extendió por todo el lugar y de la nube de polvo que se había levantado, resurgió un nuevo Ichigo, con Zangetsu nuevamente sobre su hombro.

-Enserio fresita, siempre tengo que cuidarte de tus estupideces-le dijo Rukia cruzando sus brazos altaneramente.

-¿Pero qué...?-expresó Ichigo bajando a Zangetsu y perdiendo todo el estilo que había demostrado-Mira enana, yo nunca pedí tu ayuda… además… ¿Por qué hasta este momento vienes?-le reclamó con su dedo amenazándola.

-Kuchiki Fuku-taicho para ti, Kurosaki-kun-le dijo ella con su ya conocido tonito-además, por si no lo has notado, he crecido-continuó tomando por los hombro a Ichigo y dándole la media a vuelta-Así que ahora deja de lloriquear y ve a patearles el trasero-terminó dándole una patada en la espalda al peli naranja, que a él la situación ya le parecía un deja vú.

-Maldita…-dijo en el suelo, para después voltear a ver a su compañera, ella le sonreía con los brazos cruzados, ante esto, Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa, se levantó para dirigirle unas últimas palabras a la Shinigami-No creas que te has librado de mis preguntas, pero por lo mientras, bienvenida de regreso, enana-dijo caminando hacía Ginjou y Tsukishima que se habían mantenido a raya durante su charla con Rukia. Ahora sí, sabrían quien era en verdad Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami Sustituto de Karakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdon si no es lo que muchos esperaban D: pero sinceramente algo así me imagino xDD, son Ichigo y Rukia en la extención de la palabra, yo me imagino que ahora con el regreso de la joven, Ichigo volvera a ser el que conocemos y amamos :D<strong>

**Espero review n.n**


End file.
